To Say Goodbye Is To Say Hello
by bheiby-waterhearts
Summary: The Spider is now apart and members are not allowed to meet each other.. but when hisoka met machi at a coffe shop he can't stop but invite her to be with her. to prupose?...but how will machi face him..she too cannot keep her feelings for him but then ag
1. Default Chapter

To Say Goodbye Is To Say Hello

Author: well I'm not very familiar with the ending of Hunter x Hunter…but I think at the Pakunoda died…. and that the spider were scattered…am I right????

Well anyway I changed a lot of things about the ending… well this IS a fanfic….

Enjoy…

" The Spider cannot be broken just because of me," The dying Pakunoda said. It was a time of sorrow for the spider. One member who can touch another's' memory is now about to die. The entire are in one room where she is lying on the bed of her death. She was spending her last minute there saying that the Spider must go on; her death must not bother them. With her last word she closed her eyes and..left. Silence fills the room as tears fill their eyes. It took the head of the Spider, Kuroro a moment to speak. "Though she said we must go on we cannot" he said. All members looked at him in confusion. "The Spider cannot go on with a incomplete legs," he continued. "All s to go, to be free, but a certain rule should be followed" they all wonder what is it. "Everyone is forbidden to have any communication with another….goodbye" with that he let them go, to be free, to leave their own life. But it seems that two members aren't happy to go, not that the others are. How can Machi and Hisoka live?. seperately. loneliness is traced in their face.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

 after 3 months of freedom..

Hisoka entered a coffee shop..at a luck day someone was there who seem very, VERY  familiar….

AU: So.. not a single action has happened YET….look at the next part…


	2. The Memorable Coffee Shop

" I know I once met that figure/" Hisoka thought  "as I can remember it just appeared yesterday when I was dreaming" he exclaimed when the clue came to his head "it was when I was dreaming about…Machi?…could it be my princess is here?" he walk over where the figure rests, took a closer look, grinned and said to the figure "it's been awhile, princess" the head that was once bowed look at the man who spoke " h-Hisoka?" she was surprised "hellow!!!!" he greeted her with his funny face. " Do you mind if…" he tried but Machi just looked at him blankly with no emotion..not even annoyance. "Look I know we're not supposed to have any communication, but what can I do? Fate has put my feet here. Beside no one will ever know. Now can I share my time with you..have a word or more from you?" He asked. He succeeded for Machi finally nod " I know you couldn't resist me" he joked as he gave her his killer…grin??? Is there such thing

+He is so cute… stop it you fool. You're not supposed to be with him..The again..+

"So do you still like to go for the walk I offered awhile ago?" Hisoka asked. +What?. I think he was talking about the walk I agreed to go with him. I agreed? When? How? Oh! I know! It was when he's so annoying the I finally agreed. Is that the actual reason?..+ "Hello?? Earth to Machi?" he again asked "huh?" I answered. "What's with you? I said do you still like to go for the walk I offered?" he tried again. This time I exactly knew what he was talking about "YES!..Uh..I mean no one will know right? So why not?" +I can't keep from blushing and he can actually see me blush. And the nerve! Why can't he just look away? Does he like to see me fell for him? + She said to herself. Hisoka offered his hand to her and she actually took it +what's with me? Why am I holding his hand? Anyway it feels good.. Um… did I just say what I think I said? Did actually like what's happening? +

They walked at the white snow. The all time Machi said nothing, she didn't even nod. Hisoka did all the talking. She was very busy talking to herself. + Why did agree to do this??? Why???…huh…Why did he stopped talking?+ Hisoka looked at her with seriousness. "Machi…. I can't take it anymore. I want to be with you." He said straight to her eyes but she didn't answer. "Come on, Machi what can you say?" he continued. "Hisoka I know what your saying.. I don't know I think I feel the same..But you know we cannot be together. If one will know who knows what might happened…we can get killed," she answered avoiding his eyes. "You really feel the same?. Then that's not a problem. We can be together…we can hide from them. Go to another a place…you know hide from them?" he stated full of expectations "Hisoka! Get the message we cannot live together! We cannot hide forever! I don't want to live my life running all the way to my death!" I must make him understand. This is all what I can do. Even if it hurts. He grinned. He just grinned at me. " Hisoka! I'm not joking you must understand!" I tried again. But he just looked at me for a while, and then he spoke. "Didn't you say you feel the same? That you like me to, perhaps, love me too?" +he questioned me, now what is he trying to say+ "yes. I did. I do feel the same for you…. but as I told you." he didn't let me Finnish. " Then you must trust me. Do you think I can't protect you?" he asked grinning, "If you love me. Why do keep on arguing with your heart? Why not, instead follow it?" he continued " you don't understand," I whispered. " I cannot do this. Pakunoda.." He again interrupts " as I can remember. Pakunoda wants us to be together, the whole spider.. so we can start it between us" +after he said that I don't know what's happening. What is this thing on my mouth? Is it Hisoka's lips? I don't know whoever it is but I have the feeling it belong to him. I reply to the sweet kisses given to me. But I didn't last he took his lips away from me and grinned, " I love you, " he said then again kissed me. What can I do aside from kissing him back? It felt to good to resist.


End file.
